HetaOni: I Finally Found You!
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: You and Italy heard a rumor about this mansion, you and Italy tell your friends about, but soon you and Italy learn this isn't your ordinary mansion. After so many time loops you and Italy can't take it anymore then both of you get a phone call.
1. Chapter 1

HetaOni : I Finally Found You! Part 1

N. ItalyxReader

Normal POV

Flashback

After (Name) and Italy heard the rumors about a mansion, Italy told America about the mansion, while you went to tell your friends about the mansion as well. Only about nine of your friends (2 were your teachers and 7 were your friends) wanted to go and look at this mansion.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun, my friend Veneicano his brings his friends along, so it wouldn't just be us going." (Name) pleaded her friends to come along, they all had concern look since they to heard stories about people disappearing there. They all agree to come along with you and Veneicano.

"Okay, I guess this is what we could do I'll go ahead with Veneicano and his friends and let you we are there, and you all can up with Veneicano's friends that will come and meet us at the mansion later." (Name) told them the plan and they agree to that.

Your POV

The next day, I wore a (Favorite color) T-shirt, with long blue jeans since it was the middle of spring and it was a little chilly I wore a (favorite color) light jacket. I decide to put my (h/c) in a ponytail, so it won't get in my face and (e/c) eyes. I grabbed my cell phone and put it in my coat pocket and ran out of door to meet up with Italy, Germany, and Japan at the park.

-Time Skip-

Normal POV

"Ve~ (Name) you made it, I was nervous you wouldn't be able to show up." Italy said in a concern voice as he hugged in an iron grip hug. Germany walks over, grabs on to Italy's collar and pulls Italy off of you.

"ITALY!" "Ve~ I'm-a so sorry Germany, I won't do-a it again, please don't-a hurt me." Germany's screams has always scared Italy. (Name ) couldn't help but giggle after that, (Name) walks over to Japan to talk to him, you speak in his language since you wanted to try out on how you well you were learning it so far.

"_Hey Japan, how are you doing today?" "Oh, (Name)-san I'm doing good, I see your starting to learn to speak in Japanese, that's wonderful." _Japan said surprised that you started to learn Japanese just recently from one of your friends.

"_My friend, Yoshi and Moe, taught Japanese when I was little, then I bought me a Japanese book, to help me speak it a little more after my friends moved back to Japan" "They have taught you well. We can speak in Japanese to each other if you want." _You nod to Japan, which made him very happy to have someone to speak in his language.

"Ve~ let's get-a going to the mansion." Italy said as he started to walk ahead of me and Japan after you were done talking. You and Japan ran up ahead to catch up with Italy and Germany to catch up with them.

-Time Skip-

After a few hours of walking there was the mansion that the rumors spoken about. When we got there a loud broke the silence, "Hey aren't you forgetting the awesome me!' you'll turn to see Prussia coming through the gate entrance.

"Prussia, I thought you couldn't make it!" you screaming, running towards Prussia, and gave him a hug. He was a like an older brother to you since you met him during one of the meetings that Italy's older brother France invited you to join us, so you didn't feel felt out. During that time, America stilled hated you for staying with England during the Revolutionary War.

'Well, you can't have an awesome time with the awesome himself." You couldn't help but laugh at that, it was true after all. You and Prussia walked towards to Germany, Japan, and Italy.

"Bruder, vat do vou think vour doving here?" "Well like I said West,'you can't have fun without-'" Germany interrupts him yelling at him, "THAT'S NOT VHAT I MEANT I MEAN WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

Prussia flinches at his younger brother's voice, "Well I heard from France that you all were going to this mansion and that since that (Name) was going to be going and I thought that she may need protecting." Prussia did make a good point at that, since Italy always needed to protect with Germany's help.

There was an awkward silence, then Italy breaks that awkward silence, "Well let's- a go on in shall we?" we all nodded and walked into the mansion not knowing the rumors and stories were true after all.

end of flashback


	2. Chapter 2

HetaOni: I Finally Found You

part 2

Present Time

Yours and Italy POV

With everything that's been going on inside the mansion, everyone had many injuries both you and Italy were covered in blood from fighting those Things, you and Italy decide to lock everyone inside of the cell that was in the basement, both of you couldn't bare of losing them again. As you and Italy walked away from the cell you could still them yelling both of you to let them out.

"I'm sure once we get all of the piece of these metals we're bound to find the key right, Italy, after all we've done this countless time." You said as Italy started to walk ahead after closing the door to the cell.

As you started to walk to catch with Italy, he didn't say anything, which was kind a strange because he usually will say something back, but he didn't .You try to see if he'll talk again, "Italy?" "Hmm, oh, yeah then everyone will be-a safe, we can be outside again, and of course will get a lot of lecturing and-a scolding from everyone, but everyone will-a safe and… smiling." He sounded cheery at first, but then his voice started to depressing.

"Italy." "Well-a we better continue to look for-" the sudden Italy's entire phone started to ring; he didn't know what is at first so he starts to freak out, "AHHHHHH! Germany! German- oh I forgot they're not here. Mmm that's strange why is my-a phone ringing." "Better answer it then Ita-" then all of the sudden after Italy answer the phone you hear a very familiar irritated voice through his phone since whoever it was told him to put on speaker to have me to hear it as well.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTA, WHERE HAVE YOU AND (NAME) BEEN?" "Fratello, is-is-a that you?" it was Romano or , Italy's older brother. "YEAH IT'S ME NOW TELL ME WHA- CHIGII!" "Romano what's going on?" you asked to make sure he was ok. "yeah, I'm ok (Name), it's just that damn tomato bastard just comes out of nowhere and tries to take the phone and- WILL YOU LET GO OF THE PHONE, CHIGII!" "But I want to talk to Italy and (Name), oh did you tell (Name) the message from her friends that are here?" you heard Spain Italy's older brother and Romano care taker, 'friends which ones is he talking about partially are unless…' you said to yourself, "Romano, Spain w-what message do they want to give me." "They said to put your phone on speaker right now they are calling you now." You weren't sure but you were 90% sure it was them.

You took out your cell and as soon you put your phone on speaker on speaker it stared to ring. On the caller ID and you immediately recognize it when it said '_NAJK & DAFJ_'. At first you were a little nervous of how they will react of not being able to talk to you since you enter the mansion.

"Hellloo~" 'oh smooth (Name) why did I just do one of my anime impersonation at a time like this.' After you said that to yourself Italy gave you a look of 'why did you do that' look in return you mouth 'I don't know' "Hello~ (Name) it's been a while, hasn't it?" one of your friends said with a British accent similar to England's. Italy looks at you at first like 'that can't be England he is in the cell' look. "Yeah it has Artie, is Al with you as well." "Yes he is, and -oh he wants to talk you, here you go." You waited until you heard Al's voice, but before you did Italy asked you something while whispering so they don't hear him, " (Name) who is Artie and Al and why does he sound similar to England and-" "Hey, my delicate, fragile, beautiful lily. How are you doing, I hope that _America_ hasn't been giving you a hard time still, because you know I'll protect, dear." Italy was cut off when he a familiar American accent he gave you the 'what is going on' look. You shiver when you heard his American voice in husky, sexy way, ever since you met the two during a camping trip with your family and you saved Al's life by giving him some of your blood and your virginity you have been Al's mate ever since.

"I've been doing ok, so far America hasn't been bothering me lately, and so far England has been taking care of me, along with a new brother I met during one of the meeting name Prussia, whenever everyone else is busy with their work Prussia always **somehow** knows that no one wants to play with me." "That's great dear; you know you've been gone for quite a while, is everything, ok." You gave a long pause not knowing of how he and Artie would react to this of telling him that you're basically trapped inside a mansion, with everyone and that means America as well and that won't be good. Since Al is very protective of who I hang out with at times, especially with its America, Al would follow you to make sure doesn't give you a hard time like used to.

I turned to Italy for help and he mouths to me 'Just tell him the truth and then explain to me who is Artie and Al.' this made me nervous since this is my **mate** after all I wasn't sure of how to tell him. 'Might as well tell him the truth, hoping that he won't attack anyone about this.' You said to yourself and snapped out of your thought when you heard Al's voice, "(Name), lily is everything ok?" "No, me and everyone trapped inside of this mansion, all of the windows and doors are all locked we get them to open, we found a way out, those _Things_ burned the rope ladder to prevent us from leaving." Waiting on his reply back wondering on his reaction all you heard was the phone clicked which Al was hanging up the phone.

Italy got the phone as well, he came over to you, and "So are you going to explain to me who are Artie and Al." Italy said with stern voice which made you nervous. "Artie and Al, well Artie is a naga and Al is a demon they both are basically of what you the 2P or 2 Player of yourself I met them both during our family camping trip, and when me and my brother Robby were going to fill the water can tins we met them. Well there was this explosion and Al and Artie protected us from the rocks and coming our way. Al was seriously hurt Artie knew he couldn't do it, since he wasn't human, so he told me I could save him, so he told my brother to release his demon form from the three skull earrings he wears to release it." You after you told Italy about them you were waiting for his reply but all you got were this 'I can't believe this, your friends with the enemy' look.

-Time Skip-

"Might as well look around for those pieces, (Name)" "Y-yeah." You were nervous knowing that Italy is angry about you being friends with the 2Ps. There was a long awkward silence between you two while searching the basement you try to break the silence, "Hey I guess there isn't any here I guess." Nope, let's try somewhere else like that caves were the rope ladder was." Italy said still sounded angry; you nodded and followed him to the cave. You and Italy walked out of the basement and into were rope ladder was, "Hey Italy are you still angry with, because I didn't know they were the 2Ps you guys talked about." Italy looks at you and walks towards you waiting for something to happen. But instead of getting slapped or something, Italy hugs you felt some tears coming from him, "I'm-a so sorry I didn't mean to scare I was just surprise, here I found this in one of the sofas in the basement I want you read out, you know just in case someone may hear us." He handed you a piece of paper it looks like it was from his past self when we were in a different time loop. You opened it and it read:

'**(Name),**

**I've been want ting to tell you I loved you for a long time knowing, that you're probably in love with a demon or something. I would like if you be my girlfriend once we escape from this place. I'll be waiting for your answer.**

**N. Italy'**

After finishing reading the mote you already know your answer, "YES!" you shouted as loud as you could for someone to hear you and Italy. Italy pushes you away from him and pins against were the rope ladder was to cup your face and pull you in a kiss; you wrapped your arms around Italy to deepen the kiss.

As you two kiss, Italy he heard something and a few little stone and dirt landed in your (h/c), Italy helps brush it off and hears, "Italy, (Name) is that you?" both of you look up to see Romano and Spain on the edge of the cave entrance. With the light coming through you could barely see them, so you took a step back, when you got a better viewing of what was on top of the cliff you Artie and Al, "Wha-what are you guys doing here?" you wanted to cry and laugh to see your friends here.

"We came looking for and we heard two people talking and we found these two here as well," Artie said pointing to Spain and Romano, "and here we are, is there another way out." Artie said giving you a concern look, you looked back to the ground shaking your head. "I'm glad you're safe my Delicate lily." You heard Al said then Al and Romano scream at both of you, "I finally found you!"

THE END


End file.
